A Killer In Wonderland
by Veil793
Summary: AlicexJeff the killer. Please don't hate it was my first story like this hopefully.


Keys and clocks swung back and forth rhythmically, this was how it always started.

"Come now Alice, it's only a dream." It was Dr. Bumby trying to make me forget again.

"It's not a dream, it's a memory and it makes me sick!" I heard myself exclaim.

"Now focus, wait. You're floating again, weightless, a cipher, relax."

"F….Fire I'm in Hell!" I stammered.

"Forget it. Abandon that memory its unproductive go….. to wonderland."

"I can't. I'm trapped…. In my past."

"No, Alice. Discard the delusion. Forget it go to wonderland." He was getting frustrated.

"I'd rather not Doctor. My wonderland's shattered. It's dead to me."

"Your preference does not signify girl. Now, Alice, where are you?"

"I'm sailing with a friend. Hmmm it's different somehow… things have changed." I was floating down a stream with Rabbit peacefully.

"Change is good. It's the first link in the chain of forgetting." Bumby encouraged.

Rabbit started to twitch, his eyes widening.

"What's happening? Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Bumby said, sounding defeated.

"Rabbit!?" I was becoming confused.

"That's not right. What is he doing here?"

At this point Rabbit started to twitch more rapidly and he began to bleed from his mouth.

"Something wrong, raaaathaar?" He droned and his head exploded spraying blood everywhere.

"Oh, no. Not that." I whimpered as everything began to change around me.

"Don't struggle Alice. Let the new wonderland emerge." Bumby demanded.

The river became dark and sticky oil and the blood that covered my face changed to the same sticky substance. Doll parts, arms and monsters emerged from the oil everywhere.

"Pollution, corruption! It's killing me. My wonderland is destroyed. My mind is in ruins." My voice rose as I began to panic.

I fell into what was now a sea of arms. They tore at my face revealing blood and muscle. They soon pulled me under.

"Forget it Alice. Block that dream and wake at the sound." Bumby demanded.

I was brought back to reality, and I was still stuck in Dr. Bumbys office.

"There, Alice. Better now aren't we?" Bumby asked, seeming pleased with himself.

"My heads exploded and there's a steam-hammer in my chest!" I said as I sat up, holding a hand to my head.

I looked out the window in the office and noticed a dark haired man standing on the street staring into the window. I flinched, turning my attention back to Bumby. It was hard to concentrate feeling the man's stare on my back.

"Yes, well the cost of forgetting is high." Bumby insisted, not noticing that I was not paying attention.

"My memories make me vomit. What can I…"

He interrupted me. "Remember other things."

"I want to forget. Who would choose to be alone, imprisoned by their own broken memories?" I demanded.

"I'll set you free Alice. Memory is a curse more often than a blessing."

"So you've said many times and…"

He interrupted me again. "And I'll say again. The past must be paid for. Now, before our next session, collect those pills from our high street chemist."

"Very well Doctor." I said obediently.

I stood and walked to the door. A blonde boy was waiting just outside.

"It's my turn to forget, Alice!" He exclaimed and ran into the room.

"Now, Charlie. Your Pa was hung for killing your Ma who beat you. Let's forget that shall we? The past is dead Charlie" Bumby started before I even left the room.

Once out of the room, I ran through the halls, down the stairs and out the door, ignoring taunts of the young children. I ran down the street heading for the chemists. I noticed a young man watching me, he looked familiar but I thought nothing of it. I walked a little farther and stopped once I saw a mangy white cat.

"Hello puss. Puss, puss, puss, puss. Don't be afraid." I said gently.

The cat leaped away and raced down a dark ally. I ran after it.

"Seems following furry creatures into dark holes has become a habit. I hope it's not a vice." I mumbled to myself.

I lost the mangy thing every now and again, but eventually it led me to a dark foggy corridor. I slowly entered the shadows. I turned around and a man with a monster like face was standing behind me. I gasped and took steps back until I bumped into another creature. Soon I was surrounded by them. Something touched me on the shoulder and I spun around.

"My stars and garter Alice Liddle." It was nurse witless.

"Nurse Witless. What luck, twice in as many months." I said sarcastically.

"Out on your own. You look frazzled dearie. Not doing well?" She asked sweetly.

"Not really." I admitted with a sigh.

"Come along home then, and look and my pigeons. Pretty birds like you." She cooed.

"I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere."

"I might recall where your mangy rabbit got to."

(Nurse Witless)

"Still a mess, no surprise. Her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes. Ten years in Rutledge Asylum wasted everyone's time. Dr. Bumby won't do better. Still hauling out her questions. The fire, her memory…. I deserve consideration don't I? Who found her, her new clothes? Who got her a place at Bumbys? Where'd she be without me? On the street selling her backside! Likes my pigeons though. She's doled out the odd pound or two, but what I know's worth more than that. Kept her secret haven't I? Heard her say 'They all died on my account, I couldn't save you.' I've told her my silence is for sale, cheap! I'm a good sort really. Not like her nanny, that uppity whore! Or that lawyer fellow, Radcliffe, took her stupid rabbit. Need money. Warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep. She yells and goes off her head. Days she can't remember her own name, what I heard."

I walked onto the rooftop and crossed a plank to where nurse witless was feeding her pigeons. I yet again noticed a man watching from the shadows.

"Nurse Witless, do you mean to harm me. To send me back to the asylum?" I questioned.

"I won't say no….I've a thirst you could photograph. Need a drink." Her voice became deeper and she started to move awkwardly, wonderland was starting to emerge. "More than my whistle needs wetting."

She grew wings and turned into one of the creatures from earlier. She growled and stomped towards me. I put my hands up and stepped back. The roof started to crumble and I fell through. As I fell objects such as clocks, forks, cups and gears floated weightlessly as I passed them.

I landed in wonderland. The trees were tall with red and orange tinted leaves, everything was green and beautiful, a river turned into a waterfall that led nowhere and dominos littered the bright blue sky. I was now wearing a blue dress with a blood splattered apron, my black hair now reached my shoulders and my green eyes glowed un-naturally.

"Very upsetting journey, but at least I'm rid of Pris… or whatever she's become. At least the place I've landed is somewhat familiar." I said as I began to step on dominos to cross the river.

The air shimmered and the Cheshire Cat appeared. He was scrawny with grey fur and black designs. His ear had a gold hoop ear ring and his ribs stuck out drastically.

"About time to, Alice." He purred.

"Blasted cat! Don't try to bully me! I'm very much on edge!" I said crossing my arms.

"Perfect. When you're not on edge you're taking up to much space."

"You're no help at all!" I exclaimed.

"But you know I can be."

"I'll frighten myself when necessary, thank you very much. I was hoping to escape from all that."

"Abandon that hope! A new law reins in this wonderland Alice. It's very rough justice all around. We're at risk here. You… be on your guard." He growled as he disappeared.

I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched again and followed as I ran up a sloped hill. Leaping the river to the next hill I noticed all the butterflies that fluttered freely in the open sky. I crossed a valley using dominos and then leaped onto mushrooms to cross a clearing. As I reached the next landing I saw a pink mushroom with white rings. Curious I stepped onto it and it launched me to the top of the cliff. 'Well at least if anyone wanted to follow me they would have to figure that out.' I thought to myself as I lay down and crawled to the edge, peering down. No one was there, but I waited. Soon a cautious man my age came out of the shadows and tried to figure out a way up.


End file.
